1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to battery charging apparatus, and is more particularly concerned with charging a battery carried on a rotating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Battery-powered circuits are employed for monitoring, testing and the like for apparatus which operates with an alternating motion, such as large rotating machinery. An example of such an application is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,911 in which a strain gauge is carried on the inner surface of a large rotating roll of a paper machine and the sensed strain is converted into an electrical signal and transmitted as an optical signal from the roll. In this system it is necessary to provide a battery on the rotating roll to power the electronic circuits. With systems of this type it is necessary to shut down the machinery in order to chain or recharge the battery.
The most pertinent prior art which has come to my attention with respect to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,297 to Shoupp et al in which a spring-loaded magnet is fired, upon release of the spring, through a coil to induce a voltage therein for a predetermined time to fire a photoflash lamp.